AMT Hardballer
The AMT Hardballer is a .45 Caliber Pistol that is also sometimes called the Silverballer. Produced in the mid 90's in West Covena California by Arcadia Machine and Tool Company (AMT) this weapon containing many standard features that are normally considered aftermarket upgrades (e.g., wide trigger with adjustable trigger stop, adjustable sights, beavertail grip safety). The weapon proved to be of little interest because of unreliable manufacturing, and steel galling issues. However the Silverballer, if properly maintained can be fashioned into quite an intriguing weapon. A principal advantage of this weapon is that almost every part is a drop-in interchange with any other M1911. Since the venerable M1911 is the '57 Chevy of large caliber handguns, an owner is assured of a wide variety of repair parts and custom parts. Some specimens are a bit tight, but a minor gunsmith touchup will cost less than the price difference between a Hardballer and the corresponding Colt factory issue. The most frequent part failure (in common with all M1911's) is the extractor. Fortunately, this is a relatively inexpensive replacement, which will sometimes go in without need to be fitted by a gunsmith. A large supply of repair parts sold off by the U.S. Govt when the .45 was replaced by the Beretta have now largely dried up, but there is a vigorous aftermarket of newly manufactured repair and upgrade parts. A further advantage is that this stainless steel weapon can be worked on with no worry about spoiling the finish. Some specifmens are a little rough in their final finish, but sharp corners can be easily rounded with a gunsmith's stone. Not as flashy as some of the newer double-action autos, and limited to a seven round magazine capacity by the large cartridge, the Hardballer is nonetheless a good reliable weapon. It's stopping power is considerably better than the newer generation of 9mm, so magazine capacity is not as great a handicap as one would think. Many shooters fault the .45's recoil, but perceived recoil and muzzle blast from the Hardballer are still less than from a .357 revolver. Soldier friends report from the Middle East that insurgents using opium as a performance enhancing drug can take multiple hits from the issue 9mm Beretta, but will respond to a single hit with a .45 with a dirt nap. Overall, the Hardballer is a good choice for a shooter whose needs are anywhere in the ballpark of an M1911-class sidearm. The Hardballer was developed as a sports pistol but in 1978 AMT also marketed the Combat Government, a Hardballer with fixed sights for police departments. Since 1985, this model has been called the Government with the term "Combat" omitted. AMT Hardballer Longslide: A version with an extended 7 in (177.8 mm) barrel, introduced in 1980. It has the same qualities as the Hardballer but with slide and barrel lengthened by 2 in (50.8 mm). AMT Skipper: A compact version of the Hardballer introduced in 1980. It features a 4 in (101.6 mm) barrel. In 1984, the Skipper disappeared from AMT's range. AMT Commando: Originally offered by AMT then improved and reintroduced in 2000 (this date in question) under the Galena Industries brand. The original AMT Commando was a 5 in (127.0 mm) barreled version and did not have a loaded chamber indicator nor beavertail grip safety. The improved Commando is a compact model of the 5 in (127.0 mm) Government with a 4 in (101.6 mm) barrel but retaining the frame of the Government model. It is chambered in .40 S&W and has an 8-round magazine capacity. AMT Accelerator: Basically a Galena-made Longslide chambered for the powerful .400 Corbon cartridge featuring a 7 in (177.8 mm) barrel and an elongated beavertail. AMT Javelina: An AMT Longslide chambered in the 10mm Auto caliber with an 8-round capacity magazine. Category:Pistols and Revolvers